Del odio al amorcompromiso?
by Syaoran-kuun
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron en malas circuntancias,la vida les obligara a convivir juntos siendos que ellos estan comprometidos desde los 5 años.lemmon sasu-naru y naru-sasu


El prestigioso instituto privado de Konoha Gakuen, gran y admirable edificio por su estructura lujosa y elegante que alberga únicamente a estudiantes, hijos de familias ricas y poderosas de Japón.

Otro nuevo día en el instituto, para los estudiantes otro día de aburrimiento y sufrimiento.

Centrándonos en el tercer piso de la estructura, salón 3 A, el último año de los estudiantes, hoy seria un día especial, pues tendrían una sorpresa, nueva compañía.

**-Buenos días alumnos**.- Saludó un hombre castaño de semblante sereno y amable parándose enfrente de la pizarra y acomodando algunos papeles.

**-Buenos días Iruka-sensei**. -Respondió al unísono todo el curso poniéndose de pie, y nuevamente tomaron asiento.

**-Bien, hoy es un día especial ya que tendremos a un nuevo estudiante. El viene de Alemania, de un Instituto muy prestigioso de allí. Adelante por favor.** -Le incitó a pasar el maestro al joven que yacía detrás de la puerta hecho un manojo de nervios.

Al cruzar el umbral, las jovencitas comenzaron a murmurar halagos, otros solo se sorprendieron de su apariencia. Y es que ver ese tipo de rasgos en Japón era algo fuera de lo común. Su cabello rubio dorado como el sol, piel acanelada y los más enigmáticos ojos azules como zafiros. Un joven verdaderamente atractivo.

**-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.** -Hizo una reverencia para después sonreír de manera encantadora.

**-¡Gusto en conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien dattebayo! **

**-¡Kyaa que guapo es!** - Gritaron algunas chicas con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras algunos chicos se sonrojaban.

**-Bien Naruto-kun, gracias por tu presentación**. -Le entregó una guía del instituto. -**Emm déjame ver donde te siento.** -Ponía su dedo en la barbilla buscando en el salón algún lugar vació con la mirada. **- Uchiha.** -Llamó su profesor al joven.

Casi llegando al fondo del amplio salón se vio como alguien levantaba la mano. Tenia su cabello lacio y azabache, piel nívea como de porcelana y una mirada oscura y profunda como la noche, sus facciones eran sexy y arrogantes, el mejor estudiante de todos los cursos del ultimo año, el joven mas codiciado de todo el instituto tanto por mujeres como hombres.

**-Dirígete y toma asiento al lado de aquel alumno. El es el mejor de todo el instituto, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, espero sean buenos compañeros.** -Le indicaba su sensei al rubio a medida que se dirigía entre los pupitres hasta llegar a su destino.

Naruto se detuvo enfrente del Uchiha, lo observó detalladamente.-"_Mm que cara de amargado tiene. Ahh…pero bueno dicen que las apariencias engañan_".-Suspiró resignado y trató de animarse a si mismo.- _"¡Aquí voy!"_ -Tendió su mano y sonrió ampliamente. **-Gusto en** **conocerte Sasuke, espero que seamos ami-**

**-No te tomes tanta confianza dobe.** -Lo apartó bruscamente de un manotazo. **-¡Tsk! ¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre por** **el hecho que seamos compañeros?** - Le cortó sumamente irritado, entrecerrando su mirada, el de ojos azules quedó estupefacto por algunos segundos hasta que reaccionó frente a ese mal tono de voz. Y la reacción no fue buena.

**-¡Bastardo! ¡Solo intentaba ser amable contigo!** - Respondió con el seño fruncido.- **Tsk... Eres un teme arrogante y mimado.-** Se defendió y todo el salón hizo silencio sepulcral atentos a la respuesta del moreno. Un Uchiha jamás había sido insultado. Ambas miradas, azul y negra hicieron contacto, desafiándose

**-Hump...y tu un vulgar usuratonkachi, aprende a ubicarte.** -Contraatacó con arrogancia característica del azabache.

_-"¡LO MATO_!" - Naruto perdió los estribos tomando el cuello de la camisa del ojinoche y lo atrajo cerca para golpearlo.

**-¡Teme!** - El kitsune levantó su puño pero antes de poder siquiera rozar aquel perfecto rostro alguien de adelante suyo lo empujo sin intención provocando…

¡CHUU!

Ambos rostros estaban unidos en un beso accidental.

MOMENTO DE SILENCIO Y ESTUPEFACCION

**-¡KYAA! *o*** - Gritaron unas fans yaoi con estrellitas y corazoncitos alrededor, haciendo reaccionar a los besadores.

**-¡PUAAJJ!** - Exclamaron ambos jóvenes separándose, y de inmediato se limpiaron los labios con el dorso de la camisa. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos sacando chispas, el azul del cielo con la oscuridad de la noche. Los demás alumnos solo murmuraban esperando lo siguiente. Oh si este seria un día interesante. Hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio.

**-Eres gay. -**Soltó sin más, con su rostro sin sentimiento alguno y haciendo el típico gesto con la palma de la mano hacia atrás, el rubio quedó desconcertado. Ô_ô

**-¡¿QUÉ? **- Naruto no creía lo que ese estúpido le decía. ¿El gay? ¡Por favor! ¡Uzumaki Naruto jamás! Frunció el seño nuevamente y rechinaron sus dientes de frustración. **-¡Yo no soy gay**! - Chilló el ojiazul al verse su orgullo en peligro por ese bastardo.

**-No me pareció eso hace un momento. Lo siento por ti dobe, no me van los hombres.-**Y sonrió arrogante otra vez al verse deseado por ese idiota confianzudo. El rubio apretaba los puños casi blanqueándolos de la rabia, estaba por cometer homicidio el primer día de clases cuando de repente su sensei que hasta ahora había quedado al margen debido a la estupefacción de la situación, intentó imponer orden y respeto, el no estaba pintado.

**-¡Uchiha, Uzumaki!** - Levantó la voz severa. - **¡Ya basta! ¡Compórtense como deben y dejen ya sus juegos!** – Golpeó con ambas manos su escritorio. **-¿No ven que interrumpen la clase?** - Preguntó obviamente el Umino con el seño fruncido. Ambos jóvenes se avergonzaron por semejante espectáculo, mas el Uchiha que era catalogado como el mejor y mas respetuoso, pero ese maldito dobe lo había sacado y no tenia realmente idea del porque. Simplemente…

"_Me desagrada…"_

**-Tsk...-** Resopló molesto el ojinoche.- **Gomenasai...** -Se disculpó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y tomó asiento. Iruka miró al rubio esperando también una disculpa.

**-Gomenasai Iruka-sensei, no volverá a suceder. -**Contestó el rubio a medida que ocupaba su lugar en el asiento al lado del azabache.

**-Ahh...** -Dió un largo suspiro el maestro. -**Bien, comencemos entonces la clase.** -Siguió su camino hasta la pizarra, y comenzó con la explicación de ese día, así por un par de horas hasta que el timbre del receso hizo felices a los estudiantes y salieron casi corriendo.

En la azotea del instituto se podía apreciar una vista hermosa de la ciudad y de los amplios jardines de la institución, la brisa cálida era abrasadora y relajante, esta se encargaba de mecer los cabellos dorados del Uzumaki, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa, apoyado en el barandal. Dio un profundo suspiro.

**-Ahhh...** -Abrió su hermosa mirada azul, se quedó pensativo.-**"Uchiha…creo haber escuchado ese apellido en los negocios de papa**.**"**

- Sin darse cuenta había llevado la yema de sus dedos hacia sus labios. **-Mi primer beso... **-Había susurrado sin darse cuenta realmente lo extraño de todo eso; y de repente abrió sus ojos como plato y un tic se instaló en uno de sus ojos.**- ¡Gyaa! ¡Fue con un hombre! / **

-Chilló de golpe cayendo en la frustrante realidad.**-¡¿Por qué a mi ttebayou? **- Se preguntaba jalándose los cabellos como loco**.-Yo quería besarme con una linda chica. T_T**- Y ahora su aura era depresiva mientras dos cascadas caían graciosamente por sus orbes.

De repente paró su dramático llanto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se giró y quedó en blanco cuando el dueño de sus recientes problemas hacia aparición.

"¡Mierda!"

**-¿Qué quieres teme?-** Preguntó molesto el Uzumaki, haciendo notar en su voz lo mucho que le irritaba su presencia allí. _-"¿Por qué justo tenia que venir aquí?_ - Sasuke lo miró unos segundos sin emoción alguna, su semblante era despreocupado, recorrió su camino y al pasar por al lado del rubio solo bufó molesto.

**-Nada de ti usuratonkachi, este es mi lugar de descanso**. -Y sin mas palabras de por medio el moreno se recostó en el suelo.

Al Uzumaki no le agradó esa respuesta. Era su primer día y ese bastardo lo arruinaba y ponía en ridículo, esto no se iba a quedar así, el no había hecho nada malo, es mas fue amable y todo. Frunció el seño e hizo un puchero.

_-"Ahora verá con quien se esta metiendo".-_ Pensó para si el rubio dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al lado del Uchiha, este al ver una sombra que le tapaba la luz y calidez del sol, frunció el seño y una venita se veía en su frente. # ¬_¬

**-Dobe quítate, me tapas el sol. # ¬_¬** -Intentó mantenerse sereno. El kitsune en cambio hizo caso omiso a su orden, y sin darse cuenta se había posicionado sobre el. El Uchiha se sorprendió ante la acción, sus nervios se hicieron presentes. **-¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima de mí!** - Le gritó tratando de empujarlo, se le dificultaba por la posición, en cambio el otro joven lo sujetó con ambas manos y las llevo por arriba de la cabeza.

- El kitsune clavó su mirada azulina en la contraria oscura**.- ¿Cúal es tu problema bastardo? Yo no te hice nada.** -Preguntó con tono neutro, no reflejaba enojo, sino preocupación, por saber que había hecho mal. El de verdad quería llevarse bien con Sasuke.

**-Ninguno.** -Respondió tajante y suspiró. **-Salvo que cuentes el hecho de que me desagradas totalmente**. -Contestó con el mismo tono de voz arisco. Eso último dicho enfureció al Namikaze. ¡Era un bastardo arrogante!

**- ¡Te voy a matar teme!** - Le advirtió el rubio fuera de si, en ese instante acercando su rostro al contrario.

**-Hump, no lo creo.** -Sonrió de medio lado.**- En esta posición pareciera que fueras a violarme**. -Se burló del kitsune. Naruto al caer en cuenta de la posición comprometedora que estaba se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, siendo esta acción aprovechada por el Uchiha, quien rápidamente tomó control de la situación y los roles cambiaban, posesionándose él encima de Naruto, quien abrió sus ojos como plato y toda cordura o enojo se fueron a la mierda.

**-¡¿Q-qu...-** No pudo terminar la frase, se quedo inmóvil frente a la cercanía del azabache, sus rostros estaban casi pegados. Su aliento cálido daba de lleno en el rostro canela. El Uchiha lo sujetaba de ambas manos, traspasando todo el cuerpo del kitsune con su mirada negra como la noche. Naruto sintió escalofríos_."Demasiado cerca..."_

**-Hump.-** Se acercó hasta el oído del rubio y susurró sensual.- **¿Me deseas dobe?-**Eso shockeó completamente al otro joven, además de provocarle un extraño estremecimiento debido a la cercanía en esa parte sensible. ¿Quien se creía ese idiota? ¡¿El rey de Roma? Definitivamente el deseaba algo... ¡MATARLO SI ERA POSIBLE!

**-Y-yo...no soy...-g-gay...teme**.- Respondió tartamudeando lo mas correctamente posible. _¡Mierda! ¡Genial eso sonó muy MACHO! _

**-Mm tal vez seas indefinido.-** Sasuke levantó su mirada pensativo unos segundos, al sentir que el cuerpo debajo suyo intentaba la retirada, profundizó mas aquel agarre, lastimando levemente aquellas muñecas. **-No irás a ningún lado, ahora entenderás por las malas quien es** **Uchiha** **Sasuke.** -Le amenazó, cambiando su expresión a una totalmente glacial, enterrando su mirada afilada.

Naruto tragó pesado, el azabache lo miraba profundamente, reflejándose en aquellas joyas zafiro. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, su pulso se aceleró y grandes de asombro se abrieron sus orbes al percatarse como el rostro níveo se acercaba al suyo.

_-"Me va a...besar... ¡No! No quiero..."_ -El Uzumaki cerró con fuerza los ojos, un carmín furioso se había instalado en ambas mejillas al sentir los labios de Sasuke besar con fuerza los suyos, un contacto desagradable, sucio y realmente no deseado por el rubio. Se removía como podía para intentar zafarse, todo esto a la vista del azabache a quien le parecía una escena divertida, para mas entretenimiento una de sus manos paseo por el torso del rubio, friccionando en el área de los pezones y luego bajó hasta su entre pierna, estremeciendo al ojiazul.

**-¡Ah!** - Se le escapo un gemido al Uzumaki, e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Se suponía que no lo debía disfrutar! ¡Lo estaban por violar! _**"Débil y gay"**_ –Resonó una vocecita en su cabeza

**-Hump...Voy a violarte...** - Le susurró con voz lujuriosa en el oído. Naruto tembló de terror, deteniéndose su corazón por unos segundos.

¡Esto no podía estar pasandole!

_¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Perdería su preciada virginidad y no exactamente con una dulce y linda jovencita! ¡Le romperían el culo!_

_- "¡Tengo miedo!"-_** N-no... lo hagas**.- Pidió en un hilo de voz y abrió lentamente su mirada que estaba cristalina. El corazón del Uchiha no pudo evitar dar un vuelco, la imagen que tenia delante era demasiado...provocadora y a su muy pesar…_sensual_, incluso para el que no era gay, solo se las estaba cobrando. El rubio le veía suplicante, con su mirada zafiro aun mas hermosa debido a las lagrimas cristalinas, sus mejillas de color carmín y sus labios sonrosados y levemente abiertos tomando aire para tranquilizarse.

**-Por...favor...no.** -Otra vez esa voz suplicante y sexy.

¡PUNZADA EN LA ENTREPIERNA!

-El moreno trago pesado, aquello no terminaría bien, perdería su control heterosexual y violaría de verdad al rubio. Su mente reacciono.

_-"Que asco. ¿Como pude llegar a besarlo? Tsk, creo que es suficiente. Ya aprendió."_ - Pensó para si, ya había pisoteado suficiente el orgullo de Namikaze. Se levantó, despreocupadamente sacudió el polvillo de su uniforme como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Naruto tenía su brazo cubriendo su mirada azulina en señal de frustración.

**-Eres patético...** - Afirmó con voz odiosa el pelinegro, antes de dirigirle una mirada glaciar. Siguió su camino hasta perderse por las escaleras.

_¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cómo termine en esta situación tan…tan vergonzosa? _

_-"Maldición... ¡Bastardo!"_ - Naruto se sentía completamente frustrado y humillado, Uchiha lo había puesto totalmente en ridículo nuevamente.

**-De verdad pensé que lo haría.** -(Ba-dum ba-dum) - Su corazón latía con prisa nuevamente al recordar como su cuerpo había sido tocado de esa manera tortuosa y descarada. Bah la única vez en su vida que había sido tocado y besado.

**-¡Mierda deja de pensar en eso Naruto! /** - Se recriminó así mismo mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. **-¡Gyaa olvidé ir a** **clases!** - Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se adentro a su salón.

El resto de la mañana pasó_ casi_ en paz, salvo un par de bromas y un par de insultos de parte de Uchiha y Namikaze. El siguiente profesor Hatake Kakashi los dejó en castigo fuera del salón, hasta el cierre del día escolar.

**Mansion Namikaze Uzumaki**

En el gran salón, sentada en un gran sofá blanco se encontraba sentada una hermosa mujer de piel canela, cabello rojizo, largo y sedoso, y su hermosa mirada violácea mezclado con destellos azules .Kushina Uzumaki sostenía el teléfono principal de la casa mientras sonreía ampliamente, atenta a la conversación que entablaba con su mejor amiga.

**-Si, si ya acomodamos todo.-**Afirmaba la pelirroja mientras enredaba distraídamente sus dedos en el cable del teléfono. **-Ahh Miko-chan** **estoy tan contenta de haber vuelto**.-Suspiraba aliviada**. -No puedo esperar para la reunión de esta tarde. Si te entiendo, están tan** **grandes. Recibí las fotos que me enviaste por correo la semana pasada, tus niños son una hermosura.**

**-¡Hola mamá!-** Entró saludando Naruto a su madre, quien se detuvo al percatarse que esta hablaba por teléfono.

**-Bueno ya llegó Naru-chan así que nos vemos en la tarde. ¡Byee socia!-** Y colgó el teléfono. **- ¿Y mi beso?** – Hizo un tierno puchero.

**-Ah si... (chuu**) -El rubio besó tiernamente la mejilla de su progenitora**.- ¿Hablabas con tu amiga de siempre?**

**-Así es.** -Sonrió. -**Ah por cierto. ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? **-Se interesó mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina para almorzar.

**-Eh...ah yo... bueno**.- El kitsune estaba dubitativo. El sabia bien la felicidad que les provocaba a su madre y padre poder volver a Japón. Su lugar de nacimiento, donde se conocieron y se enamoraron. Pero el prácticamente no recordaba nada de su infancia en este país. Sabia perfectamente el sacrificio que hicieron sus padres al dejar su país natal y vivir en Alemania para un futuro prometedor para el.

**-¿Naruto?** - Inquirió preocupada la de ojos azul-violaceos dejando de lado los utensilios y verduras para el almuerzo.

**-Fue un día fatal.** -Respondió cabizbajo el rubio. **-Lo siento...Se del sacrificio que han hecho tu y papá.**

**-Mi rubito eres un tonto**.-Le revolvió los cabellos maternalmente. Posó ambas manos en las mejillas del ojiazul y lo miró con ternura.**-No** **tienes que disculparte. -**Le indicó dulcemente su madre. **-Perdóname tú a mí y a tu padre por hacer todos estos cambios tan repentinos. -**Kushina envolvió el cuerpo de su hijo en un cálido abrazo tratando de reconfortar las inseguridades del menor.

**-Yo...yo...** - La mirada azul comenzaba a cristalizarse, no quería llorar pero se sentía completamente solo en ese nuevo y extraño lugar. Correspondió de inmediato el abrazo de su mama.

**-Lo que has dejado atrás en aquel lugar, te prometo**...-Tomó aire y clavó su mirada violácea en la azul, dándole seguridad de sus palabras**. -...que recuperaras todo otra vez; inclusive te aseguro que alguien te esta esperando para amarte.**

Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad ante la idea de ser amado. -**Eso espero...** -Suspiró regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kushina.

**-¡Claro que si ttebayou**! - Sonrió radiante la pelirroja. Naruto soltó una risita al escuchar su muletilla favorita de los labios su madre.

**-Hehe...te quiero mamá**.-Confesó el rubio y la volvió a abrazar. =^w^=

**-Y yo a ti. ¡Ah! Por cierto, cuando termines de comer, alístate tenemos una reunión esta tarde**. -Le comunicó para seguir con su tarea de preparar el almuerzo.

**-¿Reunión? ¿Tengo que ir si o si? Sabes que me aburro con sus negocios**.-Explicó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero y suplicó con ojitos de cachorrito.

-**Naru-chan esta vez no te funcionara tus morritos.** -Le contestó la mujer aun de espaldas, por mas que no lo haya visto, ya conocía los trucos de su adorado hijito.

**-Uff...-**Resopló molesto el Namikaze cruzándose de brazos._"¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡NO QUIERO IIIR!" _

**-En esta ocasión conocerás a mi amiga Mikoto. Además…** -Le dejó en suspenso y sonrió pícaramente.

**-¿Qué, qué? ¡Dime dime!** - Preguntaba sumamente curioso un chibi rubio. No podía evitarlo, ese era su carácter.

Kushina sonrió triunfante al tener la atención del ojiazul.

**-En casa de Miko-chan hay una sorpresa para ti. Conocerás a alguien especial.** -Naruto abrió sus ojos de asombro y destellaron brillitos de la emoción. *o*

**-¡Que bien dattebayou! ¡Ojalá sea una hermosa chica! ¡Y me enamore perdidamente de ella!** - Hablaba esperanzado y soñador. ***¬***

_-"¡¿Chica?" __**Ô_ô**_ - Pensó su madre para si. Una gran gota gruesa resbalaba por su nuca.- **^^U** _"Bueno, lo entenderá...supongo."_

**-¡Hai!** - Exclamó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa y de inmediato continuó con el almuerzo.

**Mansion Uchiha 5 PM**

**- ¡Ey ototo!** - Llamó una voz masculina desde la base de las escaleras, el azabache menor suspiró cansado, rodó los ojos y se giró a su ejemplo a seguir. Le contestaría con mucha amabilidad, total su primer día de clases había sido genial. Nótese el sarcasmo

**-¡Qué mierda quieres Itachi? ¬_¬x** – Ok, eso no había sido muy sutil. Le inquirió totalmente molesto casi por cruzar el umbral hacia su habitación.

**-Uh...que amargado. ^^U** - Le picó aun sonriendo, le encantaba molestar al baka de su hermano.

**-¿Por qué le hablas de esa manera tan** **cruel a tu hermano que te ama tanto? TOT-**

Sollozaba dramáticamente, Sasuke se masajeó las sienes tratando de recuperar algo de su inexistente paciencia, suspiró, desinflándose de toda su tensión y malhumor ocasionado por ese DOBE.

**-Habla Itachi, no estoy de humor. ¬_¬** -Se irritó mas, su hermano mayor no borraba esa estúpida sonrisa, que lo exasperaba.

¡Oh si! Nada bueno podía venir de ese gesto macabro.

**-Alístate, madre y padre te quieren en el salón principal en diez minutos. Tenemos visitas, una familia de negocios.**

Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas. - **¿Por qué y para qué? Nuestros padres nunca dejan que por lo menos YO permanezca en la reunión.**

**-Es cierto.^w^** -Afirmó el azabache de larga cabellera y ojos tan iguales a la noche. Volvió a sonreír. **-Pero esta vez, es sumamente** **importante que estés presente.**

El Uchiha menor abrió sus ojos de asombro. ¿EL importante para un negocio? No podía evitar esta feliz y ansioso que al fin lo tomaban en cuenta un poco con respecto a los asuntos de la familia, sin siempre estar comparándolo con el PERFECTO Itachi Uchiha. Pero su orgullo era demasiado...grande, jamás pero JAMAS demostraría como se sentía.**-Hump** - Fue la respuesta o monosílabo de Sasuke.

**-"Lo que te espera ototo-baka" ¬W¬** - Sonrió el mayor al ver desaparece al ojinoche tras la puerta de su habitación.

Diez minutos después...

**-¡Kyaa Miko-chan!** - Se abalanzó una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo para abrazar-asfixiar a la mencionada.

**¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!** - Sollozaba de felicidad después de no haber visto a su casi hermana durantes unos largos años.

**-Yo también, ha sido un buen tiempo. Te vez hermosa Kushina, no han pasado los años para ti amiga.**

La de ojos azul-violáceos sonrió ampliamente ante el cumplido**.-Lo mismo digo**.- Halagó tomando sus manos e inspeccionándola.

Mikoto Uchiha era una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello largo azabache al igual que sus profundos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, de carácter tranquilo y amable.

**-¡Ups! ¡Nos olvidamos de nuestros esposos "ttebayou! **-Se acordó tarde la pelirroja, a lo que su amiga soltó una leve risita.

**-Hehe...no has cambiado en nada. Sigues con tu típica muletilla**. -Kushina se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, mientras los otros cuatros individuos hasta ahora ausentes en el encuentro hicieron acto de presencia. Una gran gota resbalaba por cada una de sus nucas

Sus respectivos esposos, Minato Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha ya se habían saludado adecuadamente, con un educado y menos escandaloso apretón de manos y un leve abrazo, ahora faltaban los individuos menores que yacían, el azabache sonriendo de medio lado y el rubio ansioso y nervioso.

Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando Mikoto se acercó a el y le sonrió cálidamente.**- Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**-H-hola...Mikoto-san**.-Tartamudeó el Uzumaki_.-"Realmente es hermosa"._ -**¿Usted ya me conocía? **- Preguntó el de ojos azules apuntándose a si mismo, el no la recordaba ni un poco.

**-Ya veo...han pasado muchos años, eras muy pequeño en ese entonces.**

**-Así es Naru**.-Completó su madre.-No seas tan tímido y saluda también a Fugaku como corresponde.

**-H-hai.** -Naruto se acercó hasta el azabache mayor, su porte era aterrador según el._-¡Wahh que miedo! ¡Tiene cara de TEME!"-_

**-Buenas tardes Fugaku-san.** -Saludó con una reverencia, lo que nunca se espero que aquel hombre de mirada fría y penetrante hiciera lo seguido.

**-No seas tan formal conmigo Naruto**. -Le sonrió aquel hombre y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello.

**-Te has convertido en todo un hombrecito. Quiero presentarte a mi hijo mayor.-**Le indicó y tomó del hombro al azabache poniéndolos frente a frente.

**-Un gusto, soy Itachi**.-Le extendió la mano al rubio. El si recordaba vagamente al kitsune en su infancia.

**-Naruto**.-Contestó y apretó su mano. Le sonrió, tenia la impresión que se llevaría bien con ese joven.

**-Bien, creo que es suficiente de presentaciones.** -Acotó por fin Minato. -**¿Dónde esta?- **Preguntó el rubio al Uchiha mayor.

**-Ya debe estar por bajar.**

**-¿Quien?¡¿Quien?** -No pudo evitar preguntar el Uzumaki, la curiosidad lo mataba. Kushina rió por lo bajo.

**-Kushina...** -Llamó Mikoto, sabía que algo tramaba u ocultaba. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la pelirroja.

**-Ya, ya me descubriste.** -Se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró. -**Es que le dije que hoy conocería a alguien especial, mi Naru es así de impaciente.**

**-Ya entiendo, por fin después de trece años, al fin volverán a estar juntos.** -Ambas madres sonrieron a la vez.

_-"¡Quiero que baje! ¡Quiero verla! Debe ser tan hermosa como su madre"_ - Pensaba para si el rubio, no podía evitar sudar del nerviosismo y su corazón latía frenético al escuchar pasos acercarse por la escalera. Tal vez, al fin encontraría al amor de su vida, tal vez se enamoraría y seria muy feliz...y ...y...

Y...dejo de pensar y quiso morir ahí mismo de la manera más rápida posible.

**¡PUFF! ¡ADIOS A SU HERMOSA AZABACHE! X_X**

_**"¡AAHHHHHH!"**_ - Gritó internamente al ver a un "**EL"** y no "**ELLA".**

**¡ERA UN MALDITO HOMBRE! ¡CON PELOTAS ENTRE LAS PIERNAS! ¡Y PEOR AUN, ERA EL BASTARDO DE SASUKE UCHIHA!**

Su mirada azul zafiro se cruzó con la azabache, que lo miraba igual de sorprendido y estupefacto.

De repente se olvidaron del mundo entero, ambos fruncieron el ceño, Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con su mirada glaciar. Los demás...bueno ellos realmente esperaban que corriesen y se abrazaran mutuamente por tanto tiempo separados. ¡Exacto! Ellos querían correr...pero para ahorcarse si era posible.

**MOMENTO DE SILENCIO Y ESTUPEFACCION**

**-¡TU!** - Se señalaron despectivamente a la vez.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?** -Volvieron a gritarse al unísono, y eso los enfadó aun más. Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, mientras al ojinoche le estaban por reventar algunas venas de la frente.

**-¡Largo de mi casa DOBE!** - Le ordenó el azabache apuntando hacia la puerta.

**-¡Oblígame TEME!** - Contraatacó el kitsune

**-¿Ah si? ¡Tú lo pediste Usuraton-aahh!** - Sasuke entre la tensión y la pelea olvidó como bajar las escaleras, así que sin mas cayó sobre Naruto...bueno sobre sus labios. Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

**¡Chuuu!** Hicieron sus bocas POR SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL DIA

Sasuke: O/O

Naruto: X/X

y...los demas... O/O O/oU ^ ^U *w* *¬*

CONTINUARA...


End file.
